La promesa mas difícil
by Jacken
Summary: La guerra ha terminado. Gea fue derrotada, las cosas en el campamento empiezan a volver a la normalidad poco a poco. Percy y Annabeth se hacen una promesa. ¿Podrán cumplirla? *ONE-SHOT.*


**Como todos saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente(:**

* * *

_"No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."_

Paulo Coelho

* * *

Me encontraba en la sala de la casa grande. Quirón me había citado muy temprano para discutir los planes de reconstrucción del campamento, pues la batalla que había tenido lugar aquí contra los romanos había dejado sus daños colaterales.

Me inquietaba sentir su mirada "analizadora" como le habíamos llegado a poner Percy y yo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde estará? No lo he visto desde ayer; pero eso de estar reconstruyendo nuestro hogar desde los cimientos no es algo que nos deje mucho tiempo libre.

-Annabeth… Annabeth… ¡Annabeth! – la voz de Quirón me devolvió a la realidad.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué decías? – me regalo una mirada triste, con la misma que lo sorprendía dirigiéndome en los últimos días.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Todo ha sido muy reciente, querida, entenderemos si no puedes…

-Estoy bien – interrumpí –. No pasa nada, Quirón.

-No estás bien, Annabeth – suspiró –. Lo que pasó no fue justo, los Dioses saben que nada de lo que les pasó fue justo, pero no puedes vivir así, eso no es vida.

-Estoy bien – dije con voz más dura de lo que pretendía – Tengo que irme, iré a revisar estos planos y consultar con Malcolm.

-Está bien, como tú digas. Pero sabes que cuando quieras, estoy aquí para escucharte pequeña.

-Lo sé, Quirón. Siempre estás ahí para mí.

-Y siempre lo estaré.

Asentí y salí de la casa.

Las cabañas se encontraban en un estado aceptable, teniendo en cuenta que la batalla había durado un par de días. Los campos de fresas y espacios abiertos eran lo que no tenían arreglo.

Malcolm estaba en nuestra cabaña, consultando algunos planos. Llegué y deposité algunos más a su lado.

-¿Los planos se multiplican, o qué? – se quejó.

-No seas tonto. Revisa esto, voy a ir a buscar a Percy.

Giró su cabeza tan rápido, que podría jurar que escuche su cuello tronar. Me dedicó una mirada cargada de tristeza.

-Annabeth…

-Prometo no tardar. – dije mientras salía por la puerta.

El día anterior había estado con Percy casi todo el día, dejando de lado nuestras obligaciones.

Lo encontré en el lago, jugando con un chorro de agua.

-Buenos días, Percy.

Levantó su mirada hacía mí y me sonrió.

-Buenos días a ti también. – se hizo a un lado para que me sentará.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar? Te estuve esperando.

-No tenía hambre – se encogió de hombros –. ¿Hubo algo especial?

-No, huevos y jamón.

-Entonces no me perdí de nada especial.

Tomó mi mano entre la suyas y la besó.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé, Percy, pero he estado muy ocupada.

-Lo sé, pero debemos hacerlo.

-Te amo. – dije a modo de respuesta.

Él se limitó a rozar sus labios con los míos.

-Tengo que irme – dije – Debo hacer cosas.

-Yo igual. Tengo que ir con Piper, además, Frank y Hazel ocupan ayuda.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con ellos – hice puchero –, si no fueran mis amigos, me pondría celosa.

-Sabes que solo te amo a ti.

-Lo sé.

-Te veo después.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi cabaña. Sentía miradas fijas en mí, algunos cuchicheos, pero últimamente era normal.

La tarde pasó y con ella la noche. A veces me encontraba a Percy en algún lugar, siempre aprovechaba para hablar con él. Sentía que todos nos miraban, pero no me importaba, éramos la "sensación" del campamento, éramos los chicos que habían estado en el Tártaro y sobrevivido, sin mencionar que habíamos derrotado a Gea.

Percy no se había presentado a comer ni a cenar, supongo que sus tareas lo mantenían muy ocupado.

-Leo, ¿has visto a Percy? No lo he visto desde hace rato.

Leo me miró con tristeza, cosa rara en él.

-Annabeth, sé que es…

-Ya lo vi – le interrumpí –. Gracias.

Percy se encontraba al borde del lago, observaba el cielo estrellado.

-No fuiste a cenar. – le regañe –. Te va a hacer daño el saltarte las comidas.

-Dudo que me haga daño ahora.

-Eres un tonto.

-Lo sé.

Nos sentamos abrazándonos. Eran estos los momentos que amaba, el estar con él, sin interrupción alguna.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. – dije.

-No se me ha olvidado que debemos hablar. – me recordó.

-Ni a mí, pero ya será mañana.

Me acompañó a mi cabaña y se despidió de mí con un roce de labios. Todos mis hermanos nos observaban con una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza, pero no nos importó.

-Te amo. – se despidió.

-Te amo. – conteste, con voz fuerte y clara.

Entre a mi cabaña, y podía sentir las miradas fijas en mí. Mis hermanos y hermanas dudaban si debían decirme algo o no. Malcolm abrió la boca en más de una ocasión, pero no dijo nada.

Nos fuimos a dormir, a prepararnos para un nuevo día, apagamos las luces y me quedé dormida.

Mi sueño se vio repleto de monstruos. Me encontraba nuevamente en el Tártaro con Percy, acabamos de caer y Aracne nos esperaba abajo con un ejército de pequeñas arañas. Me desperté bañada en sudor y sollozando. No podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Tomé mi gorra de invisibilidad y salí al exterior.

Caminé hacia la cabaña de Poseidón y me colé. Percy dormía plácidamente en su cama, una pierna colgaba del borde de la cama, emitía un pequeño gorgoteo por su tendencia a babear. Se miraba adorable.

-Percy… Percy… Percy.

Se removió hasta abrir sus ojos verde mar.

-¿Annabeth?

-No podía dormir. – dije como repuesta.

Se hizo a un lado, dejándome un hueco en la cama, invitándome a unirme a él.

-¿Pesadillas? – cuestionó una vez que me había acomodado.

Tenía mi rostro en su pecho y lo tenía fuertemente abrazado. Él había pasado sus manos por mi cintura y me apretaba a su cuerpo.

-Duerme – susurró –, yo vigilaré tu sueño, amor.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. – contestó.

Así me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, debía regresar a mi cabaña antes de que se dieran cuenta de que faltaba.

Seguía abrazada a él, pero su cuerpo se sentía más suave de lo normal, como si en lugar de abrazarlo a él, estuviera abrazando una almohada. Debo decirle que haga más ejercicio.

-Percy – él gruñó en respuesta –, debo irme – me apretó más a su cuerpo –, nos vemos en el desayuno.

Besé suavemente sus labios y salí de la cabaña.

-No deberías colarte a su cabaña – dijo la voz de Quirón a mis espaldas –. Solo empeoras las cosas, Annabeth.

-Quirón, no es lo que parece.

-Es justamente lo que parece, Annabeth. No es sano que sigas así, creo que ya es suficiente.

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

-Eso espero.

Regresé a mi cabaña y me cambié para el largo día que me esperaba el día de hoy.

Percy no se presentó a desayunar tampoco ese día.

Me concentré en mis actividades de ese día. De vez en cuando, cuando volteaba de improviso, podía ver cómo la gente me observaba con una mirada de tristeza mezclada con lastima.

Percy y yo teníamos pequeños encuentros, nos decíamos que nos amábamos y todos nos miraban boquiabiertos antes nuestras muestras verbales de afecto. No nos importaba. Habíamos enfrentado cosas peores.

No se presentó a comer.

Me preocupaba que no comiera, no era normal, debería llevarle comida. Lo encontré en el lago, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol enorme.

-No has comido en todo el día Perseus. Te vas a desmayar.

-Lo dudo. – dijo sonriéndome.

-Eres imposible.

Él se limitó a sonreírme más ampliamente. Rozó sus labios con los míos, acallando mis reclamos.

-Debemos hablar, Annabeth, esto ya no puede esperar.

-Debo ir a ver la reconstrucción de los cobertizos.

-Esta vez no te escaparas. Te veo en la playa.

-Está bien.

Rozó nuevamente sus labios con los míos y me dirigí hacia los cobertizos. Malcolm ya estaba ahí.

-Malcolm, ¿cómo van las fachadas?

-Lentas, digamos que los campistas de Ares son fuertes, pero no muy listos. Han desperdiciado gran parte del material. – suspiré.

-Hay que ponerlos a trabajar con los campistas de Deméter, son más conscientes de lo que hacen.

-Tú eres la jefa.

-Me voy. Percy y yo quedamos de vernos.

-Annabeth – empezó Malcolm –, creo que ya es suficiente. Ya ha pasado el tiempo y no te veo mejorar, al contrario, nos preocupas a todos.

-Malcolm, sé que no he sido yo misma últimamente, pero…

-¿Últimamente?, Annabeth, llevas así semanas. Creímos que con el tiempo comprenderías, pero no mejoras. No es normal, es hora de que lo aceptes.

-Tengo que irme – interrumpí –. Percy me espera, hablamos luego.

-Annabeth… - escuché que me llamaba, pero no volteé.

Caminé hacia la playa. Malcolm y yo ya habíamos tenido bastantes de estas pláticas, siempre era lo mismo, pero el simplemente no aceptaba que estaba bien, no necesitaba su ayuda, tenía a Percy para eso, él me apoyaba y me ayudaba a no perder la cordura después de todo lo que pasó.

Llegué a la playa y lo busqué frenéticamente con la mirada. La luz del atardecer era hermosa. De un preciosa rojo naranja. El mar en una marea calmada, apacible. Sin duda Poseidón estaba de buen humor. Paseé mi vista por el lugar hasta que di con la silueta de un chico de hermosos cabellos alborotados de color negro.

Él contemplaba el atardecer, dándome la espalda. Está era mi oportunidad para sorprenderlo. Me acerqué lentamente a él. Mis pasos eran silenciosos, era tan sigilosa como podía ser, como un tigre acorralando a su presa.

Estaba a tres pasos de él, cuando su voz interrumpió la calma.

-Pensé que no llegarías chica lista.

-¿Cómo me escuchaste? – Cuestioné asombrada – No hice ruido.

-Yo lo sé todo, ¿recuerdas?

-Eres un presumido. – me quejé, regalándole una sonrisa.

Él me dedico su hermosa sonrisa ladina, esa que me había ido enamorando con el tiempo. Me tomó de la mano, me acercó a él, pasando su mano libre por mi cintura y dándome un pequeño beso, era apenas un roce, como los que compartíamos últimamente, pero cargado de sentimientos, diciendo _Te Amo_ con cada roce.

Recargo su frente en la mía, nos vimos directamente a los ojos y yo me perdí en su mirada. Era indescriptible, apasionada, temeraria, salvaje, pero con un pequeño matiz de tristeza; él mismo tipo de mirada que me dedicaba cuando me tenía que decirme algo que no me gustaba.

Nos sentamos en la arena, al borde del mar, sin que llegaran a tocarnos las pequeñas olas. Contemplamos como se iba ocultando el sol, poco a poco, la luz solar iba disminuyendo, dejando un hermoso crepúsculo.

Tenía mi cabeza recargada en su hombro. Su olor a brisa marina inundaba mis pulmones, dejándome su olor, disfrutaba del aroma como una adicta que no quiere cura. Mi cuerpo junto al suyo era el mejor antídoto que pudiera existir.

Mantenía su cintura sujeta con mis manos, él pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y con su mano libre, acariciaba mis manos.

El tiempo pasó y no decíamos nada, no era un silencio incomodo, simplemente disfrutábamos la compañía del otro.

-Annabeth… - su voz era calmada, llena de tranquilidad, como si hubiera meditado por mucho tiempo lo que estaba a punto de decir –… esto no puede continuar.

Me quedé de piedra. Alcé mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Percy?

-Annabeth, lo siento tanto, pero no podemos seguir juntos.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de la lágrimas, me impedían ver su hermoso rostro. Él limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos, dejando un cosquilleo donde tocaba, pero no importaba cuán rápido las limpiara, más lágrimas le seguían.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo, sesos de alga? – mi voz tembló y se quebró en la última frase, haciendo que sonara como un sollozo roto.

El volteó a verme y tomó mis manos entre la suyas.

-Sabes que no es así – dijo en un murmullo –. Sabes que te amé de todas las formas posibles. Te amé con locura, con pasión, te amé como amiga, como compañera de trincheras, como mujer. Amé a la niña que me dijo que babeaba cuando dormía, la que dijo que era un animal salvaje en aquel primer viaje, amé la chica que se aventuró conmigo a escapar del campamento para ir en un viaje suicida, amé a la chica lo suficientemente dura como para sostener el cielo, a la chica que entró a un laberinto a ciegas, la que frenó a Kronos, la me buscó frenéticamente por más de seis meses. Amé a esa chica que estuvo en mi mente cuando desperté en la cueva de Lupa, fuiste mi único motivo para seguir adelante. Amé a la chica que se enfrentó a su mayor miedo, recuperó el orgullo de su madre, todo eso sola y con un tobillo roto. Amé a la chica que atravesó el Tártaro y todos los horrores que enfrentamos allá abajo. Te amé como hombre, como amigo, como hermano, como novio.

-¿Por qué dices amé, acaso ya no me amas?

-No es eso.

-Déjame hacer que me ames nuevamente, Percy. – supliqué, nunca pensé que suplicaría por amor, pero aquí estaba y no me importaba.

Me aferré a él, enterré mi rostro en su cuello y sollocé, lloré, dejando salir todo mi dolor. Él dejó que empapara su camiseta, murmuraba palabras de consuelo, tratando de calmarme.

-Sabes que no es así, amor. Si fuera por mí, podríamos seguir juntos.

-No me dejes, Percy.

Me miró larga y tendidamente a los ojos, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro. Acercó su rostro al mío y besó mi frente, mis parpados, mis pómulos, hasta llegar a mi oído, donde susurró:

-Debes dejarme ir, Annabeth. Ya es hora de que me dejes ir.

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, esta vez, no trate de acallar mis sollozos.

-No quiero dejarte ir, Percy. ¡No quiero, no lo haré! ¡Lo prometiste, prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos! – Sollozaba mientras golpeaba su pecho – Lo prometiste. No te dejaré ir, no tan fácil.

-Annabeth, no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, amor. No es sano para ti. Debes dejarme ir – negué con la cabeza –. Annabeth, debes seguir con tu vida, como Jason, poco a poco. Piper ya casi no lo visita, poco a poco la ha ido soltado.

-Eso es porque él no la amaba como te amo yo, Percy. No puedes pedirme eso.

-Él aceptó lo que pasó, Annabeth, al igual que lo tienes que hacer tu.

-¿Por qué me dejaste, Percy? ¿Por qué?

-No quise hacerlo, amor. Es algo que simplemente pasó. Morí, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo.

-Yo te amo.

-Y yo también, pero es hora de seguir adelante. Eres buena construyendo, es hora de que te construyas un futuro sin mí.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Las lágrimas no abandonaban mi rostro, sentía una opresión en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

-Te diré lo que harás; entraras a la universidad y dejarás en ridículo a tus profesores con sus técnicas aburridas de arquitectura, te graduarás y tendrás un fabuloso empleo en alguna empresa de prestigio. Te enamorarás y te casarás con algún suertudo, al que seguiré y atormentaré si te hace daño. Tendrás un par de hijos y los llevarás al campamento cuando sea la hora, les contarás acerca de tus días de gloria, y el como una chiquilla de doce años viajó a el inframundo, al mar de los monstruos, cargó el cielo, entró al laberinto de Dédalo, salvó y reconstruyó el Olimpo, viajo al Tártaro. Que luchó contra Gea y vivió para contarlo. Y les contarás acerca de tu amigo, de tu amigo que no lo logró, de tu amigo que se sacrificó por el bien común, al que siempre recordaras y fue muy especial en una etapa de tu vida. Eso es lo que harás.

A este punto, mis sollozos no parecían humanos, mi pecho ardía, sentía un dolor extendiéndose como veneno por todo mi ser.

-No puedes pedirme eso. No, no haré. – Me aferré más a él,

-Annabeth, es hora de que lo hagas. Es hora de seguir adelante amor. Todos lo están haciendo, no puedes seguir aferrada mi recuerdo.

-Te amo tanto. – repetí, pero esta vez más tranquila, aceptando lo inevitable.

-Sé que no cumplí mi promesa, Annabeth, pero te juro por todo este amor que siento por ti, que te esperaré, esperaré hasta que estemos juntos nuevamente amor, nos volveremos a ver, y te seguiré amando con locura.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juro, Annabeth, pero debes prometerme que lo harás, prométeme que seguirás adelante sin mí.

-No puedo.

-Prométemelo, por mí. Por el nuestro amor.

-Lo prometo. – y fue la promesa más difícil que tuve que hacer en mi vida.

-Te amo, chica lista.

-Te amo, sesos de alga.

Me dio un último beso, un roce, en el que transmitimos todo nuestro amor y nuestras promesas. Lo abracé fuertemente, inhalando su aroma como posesa y lo observé alejarse.

Si prestaba atención, podía notar a Piper, Thalía, Nico y Connor a un lado de él, levantaron su mano en forma de despedida y se alejaron, dejándome en el suelo de la playa, sola y sollozando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, llorando, sollozando y gimiendo el nombre de Percy, abrazándome a mí misma y mirando hacia la nada. Las olas del mar habían llegado hasta mí, mojándome, pero no me importaba, ese pequeño contacto con el mar, era una caricia de él. Empecé a temblar de frio, y la luz solar se había extinguido por completo; era hora de volver a casa.

Me levante y dirigí una última mirada al océano, a ese océano que representaba al amor de mi vida.

-Pensé que estarías aquí. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí? – Jason me observó largo y tendido.

-Piper me lo dijo.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me dejó sollozar en su hombro, dejando que arruinara su camiseta con mis lágrimas, y yo, permitiendo que empapara mis cabellos con las suyas.

Cuando finalmente nos calmamos, paso su mano por mi cintura, y yo por la suya.

-Es hora de volver a casa. – susurró.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Percy Jackson.

**….**

Los años pasaron, entré a la universidad como él había dicho, me gradué con honores, la mejor en mi clase.

Recordaba los momentos que había compartido con Percy, y lloraba por las noches, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de ser de dolor, llegó el momento en el que podía recordarlo con alegría, mis lágrimas eran de felicidad y agradecimiento por el haber podido conocerlo y amarlo como lo hice.

Conocí a un buen hombre, del cual me enamoré. Tuvimos dos hermosos hijos, Jason fue el padrino de la niña y Leo del niño. Pero no todo dura para siempre, a pesar de que amé a mi esposo, nunca fue lo mismo, Percy siempre ocupó un lugar en mi corazón, al final, lo nuestro no funcionó, después de treinta años de matrimonio, nos separamos.

Mantuvimos una relación amistosa por nuestros hijos, y por el amor que un día nos tuvimos.

Jason tuvo tres hijas, todas ellas rubias y de ojos azules, y Leo, para sorpresa de todos, consiguió el amor de Reyna, después de años de intentarlo, de continuos desaires por parte de la romana, consiguió ponerla bajo su hechizo. Tuvieron un pequeñín, travieso y ocurrente como su padre, pero inflexible como la madre.

A pesar de todo, nos mantuvimos unidos, fuimos los que sobrevivieron, y los que compartíamos el dolor de la perdida.

Cuando llegó la hora, mis pequeños fueron al campamento, donde Quirón los recibió con los brazos abiertos y los entrenó, dándoles las herramientas necesarias para sobrevivir allá afuera.

-Tienes unos hermosos hijos, Annabeth. – comento Quirón, una tarde en la que había ido de visita.

-Gracias.

-Él estaría orgulloso de lo que has logrado.

-Lo sé. – suspiré

-Mami – llegaron Nicolás y Thaly – esta eres tú de joven – sostenían una pequeña foto, donde estábamos Percy y yo. – ¿Quien el muchacho que está contigo? No es el tío Jason, ni el tío Leo.

Me quedé observando más tiempo del necesario la fotografía. Percy y yo posábamos para la cámara de frente, abrazados. Fue tomada después de derrotar a Kronos.

-Fue mi amigo – susurré –. Fue una persona muy importante para mí.

-¿Y dónde está? – pregunto Nicolás.

-Murió. Murió en la guerra…– sentí mis ojos anegarse a causa de las lágrimas.

-Niños – intervino Quirón – según yo, deben estar en clase de arco. Sí para cuando llegue yo, no han tenido éxito, tendrán sesión doble.

-Ya vamos. – dijeron mis pequeños con voz cansina, mientras se alejaba.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Quirón.

-Sí – contesté, mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla –, es solo que la fotografía me tomó por sorpresa. No la recordaba, eso es todo.

-Puedes quedártela si quieres.

-No, está bien, necesitas un recuerdo del chico que salvó el mundo para las siguientes generaciones.

-Como tú quieras, tú eres la sabia.

**…**

Los años pasaron y con ellos el ciclo de la vida. El primero en dejarnos fue Jason. Una emboscada por parte de unos ciclopes, dio la vida por sus hijas. Ser el hijo de uno de los tres grandes no es un gran indicador de larga vida. Leo y Reyna fallecieron en un accidente aéreo, estaban en un viaje a su veintésima luna de miel. No sobrevivieron.

Cuando llegó la vejez, era la única que seguía de pie. Tuve una larga y prospera vida. Mis hijos me dieron nietos, y mi ex marido falleció. Llegó un punto en el que ansiaba la muerte, la esperaba como se espera a una vieja amiga, pero esta se negaba a llegar. Me encontraba sola, mis hijos habían formado su propia familia y mis amigos se habían ido, solo esperaba que se encontraran en un lugar mejor.

A pesar de todo, jamás lo olvide, lo seguí amando con locura, con pasión, y con añoranza, pero no lo volví a ver.

Una noche, mientras cepillaba mis cabellos blancos en lugar de dorados, observando mi piel marchita y arrugada, mis ojos opacos y desprovistos de vida, vi el atisbo de un chiquillo de cabellos negros, ojos castaños y piel aceitunada; Nico.

-Ya casi es hora. –susurró y desapareció.

Esa noche morí.

Fue muerte natural, debido a la edad. No sentía pena por lo que dejaba atrás. Estaba cansada de continuar, lo único que quería era descansar.

Llegué a la entrada del Estudio de Grabación EOB. Caronte estaba en la recepción, con una atestada sala de espera.

-Ya habías tardado en llegar. – fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo. Me encogí de hombros.

Me guio al ascensor y descendimos junto a otros pasajeros. Hice fila y noté que mi piel ya no se notaba envejecida por la edad, mi piel estaba tensa sobre los músculos de mis brazos, mi rostro y mis piernas. Mi cabello había recuperado su brillo y color dorado.

Llegué a una mesa, donde se encontraban tres hombres.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea y Frederick Chase.

-Correcto. – contesté.

-Heroína de Grecia y salvadora del Olimpo. En más de una ocasión.

-Así tengo entendido.

-Muchas buenas acciones en vida, eso no se puede negar, ¿pero has muerto como heroína? No lo creo.

-Sin embargo – interrumpió una segunda voz –, creo que la chica se ha ganado su lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – sentenció la tercer voz.

-En ese caso, puedes ir a los Elíseos. Felicidades. Siguiente.

No me quedé a escuchar el juicio de la persona detrás de mí, me encaminé hacia donde me habían indicado.

Los elíseos eran hermosos, se podía percibir una paz y felicidad indescriptible. Podía ver personas paseando, casas con hermosos jardines, niños jugando en los árboles.

Vi a Leo paseando con Reyna, tomados de las manos, tenían la apariencia de los chicos de diecisiete años a los que había conocido. Piper estaba abrazada de Jason, y Thalía platicaba amenamente con Luke debajo de un árbol, pero la única persona a la que buscaba no estaba allí.

Hazel y Frank paseaban con las manos entrelazas, disfrutando de lo que perecía un lindo día eterno.

-¿Annabeth? – dijo la voz de Piper.

Poco a poco mis amigos se fueron acercando a mí. Rodeándome, abrazándome y haciéndome sentir lo más feliz que podía estar sin él.

-¿Por qué están aquí? – Pregunte a Jason y Reyna – ¿No se supone que los Romanos tiene su versión de los Elíseos?

-Por nuestra excepcional prestación de servicios, nos dejaron escoger. – dijo Jason, regalándome una sonrisa.

-Los extrañe chicos. – dije soltando las lágrimas que había reprimido desde que habían partido.

Me abrazaron, pero no eran los brazos que deseaba, supongo que después de todo, sesenta y cinco años, si eran mucho después de todo.

-Todo está bien ahora. – dijo Leo, con su sonrisa imborrable.

Nico apretó mi mano, sonriéndome.

Alguien detrás de mí tapó mis ojos con sus manos, sentí que me pegaba a su cuerpo y susurraban a mi oído.

-Pensé que no llegarías nunca, chica lista.

Si mi corazón latía o no, no importaba, sentí a mi corazón emprender una marcha loca, frenética, una marcha que me hacía sentir viva, feliz.

-Me esperaste. – susurré.

-Dije que lo haría, no podía volver a fallarte.

Me giré y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos que me hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, que me hacían sentir segura, amada, deseada, enamorada, que me hacían sentir en casa.

-Te amo. – dije. Él sonrió.

-Y yo te amo a ti. – posó sus manos en mi cintura y yo en su cuello.

Sin perder ni un momento el contacto visual, acercamos nuestros rostros. Nos besamos. Me olvidé de mis amigos que estaban a mí alrededor, me olvide de todos los años que viví sin él, me olvide de las noches que dormí llorando por él. En ese momento, solo éramos Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, declarándose cuánto se amaban el uno al otro, demostrando que ni el tiempo ni la muerte podían vencer su amor.

Lo besé, disfrutando con su sabor, redescubriendo cada recoveco de su boca, deleitándome con los movimientos lentos y conocidos de su lengua dentro de mi boca, probando del elixir que solo sus labios saben administrarme.

Limpió las lágrimas que inconscientemente había dejado rodar por mis mejillas, sin interrumpir nuestro beso, pasó sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis cabellos, los cuales empezó a acariciar, hasta llegar a mis pómulos, los acarició en pequeños círculos y nos separamos, colocó su frente sobre la mía.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, me sentía viva.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados, no me resistí y volví a besarlo. Él respondió gustoso. Esta vez no me importó nada, toqué todo lo que tenía a mi alcancé, su rostro, sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda y su pecho, hasta subir nuevamente a su cuello, donde jugué con sus cabellos.

-No tienes idea de lo que esperé para poder hacer esto. – susurró en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento.

-Lo mismo que he esperado yo, sesos de alga. – él rio.

-Cierto. Era mucho pedir que no empezaras de sabionda.

-Así me amas. – contesté.

-Te amo, mí chica lista.

-Te amo, mí sesos de algas.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y fue como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, como si estos sesenta y cinco años hubieran sido un sueño, una pesadilla, aquí estábamos los dos, amándonos como los chiquillos de dieciséis años que fuimos, amándonos con locura, amándonos de una forma que nadie creería posible.

Me tomó de la mano, y juntos caminamos hacia nuestros amigos que nos habían dado un poco de intimidad, sentir su mano sobre la mía, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Nos sentamos en el círculo, debajo de un gran árbol, tocándonos en todo momento, no importaba que, la mano, el brazo, la pierna, robándonos besos furtivos, caricias pequeñas, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ya nada importaba, ahora sabía que no importaba lo pasara ahora, decidiéramos renacer o no, lo haríamos juntos. Porque Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, no iban a separarse nunca más. Porque sabíamos que mientras estemos juntos, estamos en casa.

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot**

**No pensé que podría hacer uno, por lo regular, prefiero las historias**

**mas largas, pero mi hermana me convenció de compartirles este.**

**La idea original era dejarlo hasta la escena de la playa, pero cuando **

**lo volví a leer, me dije: "Nena, no puedes dejarlo así"**

**Así que este fue el resultado.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
